Take Me As I Am
by flingfling-lovespurplexoxoxo
Summary: Rin Hinata is an average University girl who happens to get diagnosed with a serious condition one day.  Her life then takes a turn for the worst but she so happens to stumble upon the most gorgeous demon who happens to be her Dr. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE ME AS I AM**

**Summary: Rin Hinata is an average University girl who happens to get diagnosed with a serious condition one day. Her life then takes a turn for the worst but she so happens to stumble upon the most gorgeous demon. This stoic, aloof, and intelligent demon just so happens to be her Doctor. Can Dr. Sesshomaru cure Rin? Can Rin cure Dr. Sesshomaru? R&R**

**Disclaimer: Haha. We all know that I'm not a famous writer so how could I possibly own InuYasha! Fortunately for me I do own the plot only. Enjoy! XD**

**A/n: Heyy Minna! :D Last night I just sat down and typed till my little fingers were tired. This is what I came up with. I hope I don't disappoint. Oh yes, many of you may be thinking what happened to my other SesshyxRin story, don't worry I worked on it last night as well, chapter three is on it's way for Strange Events. I am also gonna be a bit slow in updating since college and school work comes first. Unfortunately :(. Anyways I hope You enjoy my first chapter of Take me as I am. :D **

**Chapter One: Fear Falls Down Like Rain (Part 1)**

* * *

"Rinnnnnyyy, waitttt for me," panted Hiro.

"Okkayy, I'll just slow down for you" replied a jogging Rin in front.

Rin was on the track team for Tokyo University. She was the best 19 year old female runner that they had on their team. On the other hand, Hiro was 23 years old and her best friend; she was the worst at jogging but a fantastic gymnast. Hiro was a cute Rabbit demon which contributed to her fantastic gymnastic skills. Tokyo had become a peaceful dwelling for both humans and demons to correlate with every day.

"Thanks Rinny," Hiro said as she finally caught with Rin's jogging pace.

"You're Welcome Hiro," smiled Rin.

Rin and Hiro jogged in silence for too long on the track. 'I wonder why Rinny's so quiet?' Hiro thought. There were two things that Hiro knew about Rin; firstly, Rin was never quiet and secondly, Rin always had to talk or hum a tune whether it was a song she liked or was made up on the spot.

"Rinny, what's up?" Hiro asked while she tried keeping up with Rin's increasing pace.

"My—my knees hurt a lot and I'm just trying to focus on anything but the pain," Rin said with slightly clenched teeth.

Hiro being the friend that she was stopped Rin from jogging anymore. She placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and started steering her off the track towards the bleachers. When they got to the bleachers she sat Rin on the bench then herself.

"I think that you should see a doctor now. Your knee has been hurting for too long," Hiro chastised. "You also took leave from track practices, so it must be something serious Rinny," she finished.

Even though Hiro was a energetic girl, she was extremely intelligent and motherly towards Rin.

Rin looked down on her lap as she mulled over what her little demoness friend had to say to her. 'She's right,' Rin thought shaking her head up and down finalising her decision.

"Will you go with me?" Rin pleaded with her big puppy dog eyes. She always did look like a big puppy with those big chocolate coloured eyes.

"You know I hate hospitals Rinny, they give me big time goose bumps," Hiro paused then continued. "But if it's the only way to get you to go then I will try to overcome my fears" smiled Hiro.

"Yay! Ya know I love ya, you know that right?" Rin said while giving Hiro a big bear hug.

Hiro giggled while she hugged her back, "Well duh, I'm your best friend."

"When do we go to see the doctor? Since I made up my mind," asked Rin who started to get up to pack away her running gear in her gym bag.

"How about this afternoon, Rinny?" Hiro asked then took a gulp of her water.

"So quick…," stated a scared Rin.

"Yes, so quick. Let's go home and shower then we'll meet at the hospital," stated Hiro. She started to walk towards the exit then turned around and spoke, "Oh and don't coincidently forget where the hospital is, cause I will drag you in even if it kills me."

Rin laughed, "Okay, see you in an hour."

Both waved good bye and they walked their separate ways home.

~~~XxX~~~

Rin held her handbag close to her chest, mulling over whether to make a break for it or not. She looked as though she was going to have a panic attack. Doctors were never her favourite people in the world. As she was in deep thought, the ringing of her cell phone made her jump in fright. When she jumped, persons who were walking past here thought she was mentally losing it. She picked up her cell to an oh so familiar voice.

"Rinny get your ass in here, this place is giving me the creeps. Remember I am only here because of you, so please hurry up." Hiro said quickly, followed by hanging up her cell before Rin could even reply.

Rin giggle at her friend's antics as she flipped her phone shut and decided that if Hiro could face her fears then she could follow her lead. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I can do this," Rin chanted to herself as she walked past the revolving doors into a white walled room.

Rin stood up in the front of the receptionist's desk and got directions from the nice and helpful nurse. Luckily for Rin, Hiro was thinking ahead and made an appointment for 5:30p.m and it was already 5:25p.m.

Rin muttered a profanity under her breath as she noticed the time and increased her walking pace to the 4th level. She turned the first corner and saw the elevator right in front her. She ran towards it and pressed the up button. When the doors open she rushed in and unfortunately there was another person inside. The 4th level was already pressed so Rin sighed in relief.

Rin looked towards the other occupant in the elevator and she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment. What she saw or rather who she saw was a magnificent sight. This young doctor looked to be in his mid-twenties and had a tall frame and a rather strong and muscular build as to how his dress shirt fitted his torso well. She also identified him as a doctor since he was wearing a white lab coat and stethoscope. His golden orbs also never left the notes he was reading in the file.

'Wow, I hope he isn't my doctor,' Rin thought that made her body shiver. The elevator finally reached the floor and the doctor walked out first without even giving Rin a look.

As Rin walked out the elevators, she scanned the room for Hiro and saw that she was sitting the waiting room. Hiro finally saw Rin and waved her arms signalling to come to her.

"You finally made it," Hiro said as Rin sat next her. "I also took the liberty of filling out your patient's form," smiled Hiro.

"Thanks," smiled Rin.

"You're also just in time, your appointment is now but you never know with hospitals," she giggled adding a bit of life to the dreary waiting room.

Rin smiled at her friend's dry humour. Her smile eventually faded when her mind started to wander and think about what she may have. 'Oh god, I could—could have Bone Cancer, Oh my god or Gout or—or Fibromyalgia,' she thought giving her goose bumps and the motive to just get up and run out of this white walled room. As she was freaking and was about to make a break for it, the nurse called her name out.

"Rin, Rin Hinata. Dr. Takahashi will now see you," she said showing which room was his office.

Hiro squeezed her hand in comfort and shooed her like a mother would into the doctor's room. When they both entered the room, the chair behind the desk was free. No one was sitting there.

"Where's the—the doctor," Rin stuttered.

"Probably preparing the examining bed for you. Let's just sit down and relax", Hiro said, braving the serene room.

She walked towards the two chairs in front the doctor's desk and sat. Hiro sat in the chair and observed that it was raining outside. 'I wonder what that means', Hiro thought for a moment.

"Rinny, come and sit," urged Hiro.

"Uhh, Okay," complied Rin.

Rin closed the doctor's door and hurriedly sat in the chair next to Hiro. Being the nervous 'little' girl she was, Rin started to panic. 'This doctor's room has no personal pictures up, just medical pictures and degrees up on the walls,' Rin thought as she scanned the clean monotonous room.

"Where's this stupid doctor. Doesn't he know he shouldn't make patients wait?" said a nervous and panicked Rin while she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Before Hiro could even answer, a smooth and masculine voice answered the question.

"I am not an ignorant little fool girl, furthermore I had other patients that I was dealing with first" replied the young doctor as he closed the door shut and walked towards his desk.

When Rin looked at the doctor who took a seat in front them; her eyes widened. It was that drop dead sexy doctor she saw in the elevator.

"I'm Dr. Sesshomaru Takahashi," stated Sesshomaru.

* * *

**A/n: Was it good? Should I continue? I post to get feedback so don't forget to Review. Review= Love :D... Soooo review for me and tell me what you thought about this. xoxox Review my lovelies! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAKE ME AS I AM**

**Summary: Rin Hinata is an average University girl who happens to get diagnosed with a serious condition one day. Her life then takes a turn for the worst but she so happens to stumble upon the most gorgeous demon. This stoic, aloof, and intelligent demon just so happens to be her Doctor. Can Dr. Sesshomaru cure Rin? Can Rin cure Dr. Sesshomaru? R&R**

**Disclaimer: Haha. We all know that I'm not a famous writer so how could I possibly own InuYasha! Fortunately for me I do own the plot only. Enjoy! XD**

**A/n: Heyy, I'm back Minna with a new chapter. Take me as I am is going to get better and better as the story progresses. :) Thanks for the reviews everyone I just loved them. They were awesome and makes my writing become better as I know your thoughts about it. I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Two: Fear Falls Down Like Rain (Part 2)**

* * *

'Oh crap, I just blew it,' thought a freaked out Rin.

Rin lowered her head making her hair cover her crimson cheeks from embarrassment. While she looked down at her lap, she bit her lip as she contemplated on what to do. 'I really should apologise,' Rin thought finally.

Rin abruptly stood and bowed fully about to apologise before hitting her forehead on the doctor's desk.

"Ouchhhh…," said Rin while rubbing her forehead.

"Before you even injure yourself further please take a seat," demanded Sesshomaru.

His temper was slowly building, not to mention this little girl implied he was "stupid". 'Teenagers,' Sesshomaru sighed mentally.

"Okay," sighed Rin who was still rubbing her forehead.

After Rin sat again, she was about to speak to her doctor and apologise but before Rin could even open her mouth to speak; Hiro spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Hiro and this young lady to my right is Rin," Hiro paused then continued. "She's your patient."

Rin looked at Hiro as if she had two heads; she had never seen Hiro so serious and diplomatic which left her jaw agape.

Hiro saw Rin's expression and just giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

"Rinny, close your mouth it's bad manners," giggled Hiro who seemed back to her normal self.

Rin immediately closed her mouth and turn red from embarrassment once again. Somehow today just wasn't her day. 'I just embarrassed myself once again; gosh I'm such an idiot,' Rin mentally bashed herself drifting off into space.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat which brought Rin out of her stupor and started to delve into taking patient history.

"So Rin, you're 19 and you have a knee problem?" asked Sesshomaru who was already jotting notes down.

'Damn, this man doesn't waste time,' Hiro mentally noticed. She couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at Dr. Takahashi.

"Umm, yeah… and my knee gives me a lot pain," said an uncomfortable Rin who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Hn… How long has the pain been there?" asked Dr. Takahashi who still didn't look up from jotting notes down into Rin's file.

"About four and a half months," replied Rin.

"What activities do you participate in?" Sesshomaru asked again.

'He isn't letting up but it is his job,' thought Hiro.

"Umm…. I am on the track team for Tokyo University but I took a month off from running because I felt that it was putting stress on my knee," Rin paused then continued. "Even after, I still felt the pain even when I walked," finished Rin.

After Rin finished talking, silence engulfed the room while Dr. Takahashi continued to scribble notes in Rin's file. After a few minutes of writing, Dr. Sesshomaru finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Please go behind that curtain over there, and take off your clothes including your bra and put on the medical gown," Dr. Takahashi stated.

"Uh... Okay Dr. Takahashi," answered a confused Rin.

Rin gave Hiro a 'What the hell, why do I have to take my clothes off?' look. Hiro just shrugged her shoulders and shooed her towards the curtains. Rin still looked like a confused pup so she told her why she had to wear the medical gown.

"So he can examine you silly," Hiro said in a matter of fact tone.

"Obviously, so is something wrong with me then?" Rin said as she stood up from her chair.

Before Sesshomaru could answer, Hiro intervened knowing that the all too blunt doctor was going to say.

"Nope, it's just a regular examination Rinny," Hiro consoled Rin.

She hadn't been to the doctor in ages and when she had been to the doctor; she pushed those memories so far in her subconscious that Rin herself forgot about them.

As Rin walked towards the curtain which isolated Dr. Takahashi's office to the examining room, she couldn't help but think about her 'new' doctor. She had never seen a god-like figure in her entire life. He had such silky silver hair that would be heavenly to touch and groom. Not to mention the biceps he had, it looked as though he worked out often. Then again Dr. Takahashi was a full inu-youkai by the birthmarks he donned.

While Rin was in deep thought about her doctor's features, she pulled her t-shirt off then took off her jeans and unhooked her bra and placed in a pile on the table where the gown had previously lain.

As Rin was tying the last string to the gown, the curtains were pulled to the side suddenly revealing the doctor that was plaguing her mind. It had only been a few minutes but he was already in her thoughts.

"Take a seat on the examination table please," Dr. Sesshomaru instructed somewhat politely.

Rin nodded her head and took a seat on the examination table. When she was seated, Dr. Takahashi took out his stethoscope and pressed it firmly to her left side of her chest. After a minute or two, Sesshomaru moved the stethoscope to her sternum.

"Inhale then exhale for me," Sesshomaru stated.

Rin did as Dr. Takahashi instructed, she breathed in then she exhaled.

"Again."Dr. Sesshomaru instructed again.

Rin did what Dr. Takahashi instructed again. She inhaled then exhaled for the doctor before feeling a bit light headed.

"I'm going to use this reflex hammer to test the muscle reaction in your knee," he stated picking up the reflex hammer.

He used the reflex hammer on her knee, but her leg hardly convulsed. It looked as though something was odd and Sesshomaru didn't let it convey to his face.

"Okay, we are going to need a MRI done," Sesshomaru said.

As he was about to walk to his desk, he heard Rin speak.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

Instead of answering her question truthfully, he decided to tell her something that wouldn't cause her to worry just yet.

"It's just extra precautionary. I am always thorough with my examinations," he replied as he walked towards his desk once again.

Dr. Takahashi also paged his nurse to prepare and escort Rin to the MRI room. Sesshomaru started to write some more information on his patient, Rin.

Before he could even finish what he was writing there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." instructed Sesshomaru.

When the door opened, it revealed Sesshomaru's nurse.

"Sesshomaru-sama the MRI is ready," replied the male nurse.

"Jaken, make sure that the x-rays are done on her knees," stated Sesshomaru before going back to his notes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," replied Jaken.

"Follow me," he said without even looking at Rin.

"Not even a 'please' is in that sentence, seesh no manners at all," Rin muttered as she got off from the table and started to follow Jaken out the room.

To her ignorance, Dr. Takahashi heard what she said and smirked slightly though no one saw what he did as continued scribbling notes in Rin's file.

~~XxX~~

Jaken was a very short male nurse even for a toad youkai. His skin was a very grungy colour of green that looked like moss. Not to mention the scrubs he was wearing were so feminine.

"I've never seen a male nurse wear pink scrubs before," giggled Rin.

She place a hand in front her mouth to cover up the giggle but Jaken heard it.

"Shut up! One of the nurses in the cafeteria spilt something on my green scrubs," defended Jaken.

"That's funny," Rin laughed.

"Wait, why am I even explaining myself to a human wench," Jaken stated smugly.

Rin just stuck her tongue out at him childishly as they continued down the white hallway to the MRI room.

~~XxX~~

An hour passed since Rin did the MRI and she was getting restless to know what the results were. She was pacing up and down in the waiting room again.

"Come on, Rinny sit the hell down. You're giving me a headache." finished Hiro.

"But-" she was interrupted by the nurse at the work station.

"Rin Hinata, Dr. Takahashi is now ready to see you again," the nurse said going back to her paper work.

"See, all you had to do was wait patiently," Hiro elbowed Rin lightly.

"Haha, funny." Rin stuck out her tongue for effect.

~~XxX~~

As they sat in Dr. Takahashi's office once again, Rin kept fiddling with her fingers. She couldn't wait any longer to know what the results were.

"The result is back," Sesshomaru paused then continued. "You have bone cancer in your knee. It is very treatable but it will take time to do so."

"What…" a very confused Rin asked.

"I said you have-" before he could finish he was cut off by Rin.

"I know what you said; I think the results are wrong. I don't feel sick, I feel fine." a flustered and frustrated Rin said.

After she said that, she stormed out of the room leaving Hiro behind. Hiro being the responsible one stayed behind to inquire more from Dr. Takahashi.

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. "Now she is going through the five stages of grief; Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance."

That made a lot of sense as to why Rin stormed out now, even though she thought it was because she couldn't handle the truth. Hiro just nodded her head in acknowledgement of that new piece of information.

"Is she going to be okay Dr. Takahashi," asked Hiro.

"Yes, but she will need to make another appointment with me. So we can discuss further what actions she will take. You will also be required to attend these appointments as well, as you seem the only rational person to deal with this." replied Sesshomaru.

* * *

**A/n: So how was it? Read and Review. Love=Reviews. Haha I'm so demanding aren't I? I don't know why but I made Jaken a nurse. Funny? Anyways I got to run. Read and Review my lovelies! :) Tell me what you guys thought about it! *kisses and hugs***


	3. Chapter 3

**TAKE ME AS I AM**

**Summary: Rin Hinata is an average University girl who happens to get diagnosed with a serious condition one day. Her life then takes a turn for the worst but she so happens to stumble upon the most gorgeous demon. This stoic, aloof, and intelligent demon just so happens to be her Doctor. Can Dr. Sesshomaru cure Rin? Can Rin cure Dr. Sesshomaru? R&R**

**Disclaimer: Haha. We all know that I'm not a famous writer so how could I possibly own InuYasha! I also do not own "The Outsider by The Perfect Circle." Fortunately for me I do own the plot only. Enjoy! XD**

**A/n: Hey Minna! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but never fear I am back with a new heart felt chapter! :D This chapter has a lot of feelings going on that I hope I captured all of them in an inspiring way. :) Secondly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added to favourites, story alert and subscribed; I feel so flattered and warm inside :D. Also, please listen to the song on YouTube because it adds to the emotion I wanted to portray. Please enjoy my next installment of Take me as I am. :)**

******Chapter Three: Denial**

* * *

Rin unlocked the door to her house and slammed it hard before running up the stairs as quickly as her feet would carry her. She opened her bedroom door and flung herself on the bed as tears started to stream down her face.

"This can't be true?" cried Rin.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, Rin had been a good girl all through her life. It wasn't like she deserved to get sick; it was going to be the end of her life.

She just couldn't grasp the fact that she had cancer, 'Something must be wrong!' Rin kept chanting in her mind. Rin refused to believe that she had bone cancer. Rin was in deep denial, not that she would admit that to anyone or herself.

Lying on her back, she looked up to her ceiling only to see it blurred through tears. Rin was determined not to cry anymore; so she choked back some of her sobs and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. Then Rin got off her bed and made her way to the bathroom to rinse her face.

"Come on Rin, the doctor is totally wrong," Rin whispered to herself while she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She couldn't believe that her eyes were puffy from all that crying and her nose looked so red. 'It practically looks like a stop light,' Rin thought. She giggled at the thought and turned on the tap and cupped the water in the hands as she splashed it on her face. The cool and refreshing water made her temporarily forget about her troubles. It felt so good on her warm and puffy skin, it made her feel re-energised at the moment. Rin peered at her reflection again and noticed that the redness and puffiness were going away which made her smile lightly to herself.

Rin dried her face off using her bath towel then returned to her room only to find her IPod and hooked it up to the stereo in her room. She scrolled through her IPod for a few minutes before finding the perfect song to do her work out to; Rin clicked the song and gently placed the IPod next to the stereo before turning the volume all the way up.

Rin turned around to find a hair tie in her room, so she could pull her hair into a high pony tail that way she could run without hair in her face.

Rin blanked any thought that was in her mind as she listened to her song while changing her clothing into something more comfortable.

'The best part has to be the instrumental part,' Rin thought while she pulled her t-shirt over her head getting ready to go run on her treadmill in the other room across from her bedroom.

In the middle of the instrumental piece, Rin finished lacing her running shoes up and made her way across to the 'running room' as Rin so dubbed it.

Just as Rin programmed her treadmill for a 45 minute jog, words started to be sung and she started to jog.

_Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,_

Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires

You're lying to yourself again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the fault line  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess. I don't want to watch you.

_**See Rin, even the song is talking about lying to yourself,**_her mind said to herself. 'I am not lying to myself,' she thought defensively.

Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die

Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence

_**Yeah, stop being a drama queen and get the picture. You may just have cancer, **_her sub conscience said again. 'I don't have cancer,' she practically shouted to herself mentally.

_Lying through your teeth again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, I don't wanna watch you..._

_**Rin you definitely need to stop lying to yourself. It's going to be the death of you if you don't take this seriously, **_Rin's mind nagged again. 'Wow, how many times are you going to interrupt me! I'm not lying for the millionth time!'

_Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die_

They were right about you  
They were right about you

Lying to my face again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Over this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, come to this, come to this

_**You really are an imbecile, I'm ashamed to be your sub conscience, **_concluded her mind. 'I'm losing a fight to my own mind."

_Disconnect and self-destruct, one bullet at a time  
What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die  
If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere,  
Do it somewhere far away from here_

As the song came to an end, she had to stop her treadmill because that internal fight she had with herself was still so fresh in her mind.

If her own sub-conscience knew she had cancer how could she deny it any longer?

'I am just exhausted, I couldn't possibly have cancer. Could I?' Rin questioned herself.

Times like these, she wished Hiro could be here comforting and telling her what she should do; but somehow Rin figured this was something she had to come to terms with on her own.

"Maybe a shower will help me," Rin whispered to herself out loud.

She meandered over to her room to gather her pyjamas and her towel before entering her bathroom for a warm shower.

~~XxX~~

She walked out the bathroom while she was drying her long black curls that trailed down her back. She was still in deep thought about the events that took place earlier on during the day.

Rin walked over to her bed and sat on the edge while she threw her towel on the dresser to dry.

'I shouldn't have bone cancer,' she thought while she massaged her painful knee.

During her reverie, her cell went off. Rin jumped at the sound but reached over to her bedside stand where her phone was and answered.

"Hello?"

"Rin, It's Hiro. How are you keeping?"

It was none other than Rin's best friend, Hiro. Rin sighed contently and smiled with relief.

"I'm okay, but can you believe that the Doctor was probably pranking me!" Rin paused then continued. "It's ridiculous that he thinks I have bone cancer when I'm as healthy as an ox."

Hiro sighed long and whispered something incoherent before replying to Rin.

"He's not lying, stop denying it,"

"Uh-….," Rin was lost for words. She knew that Hiro would never lie to her so this must be true.

Hiro heard silence before a shaky breath was given by Rin then followed by a series of stifled sobs.

"Rin, I will call tomorrow morning when you've had the time to let this entire _thing_ soak in. Love you Rinny!"

" 'Kay." Rin said before she hung up.

She threw her phone away from her and fell back onto her bed crying. It was blatant; she could no longer deny herself the truth.

"I have… bone can..cancer," Rin said in between sobs before rolling over so that her pillow could soak her tears up.

She continued crying until she had no more tears left and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/n: Wow, chapter 3 is officially finished! =3 So I hope you guys liked, dare I say loved, it. Please read and review cause Love=Reviews. =D Tell me what you like, what I should have done to make it better or any ideas of what could happen next ;) ... Hehe so take care my lovelies and keep on reviewing. =) *hugs and kisses***


End file.
